


Hyung

by AvaCelt



Series: EXO Prompt Fills [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Validation from your beloved's not supposed to be a hard bargain, but Kris suffers nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyung

"I’ll be there as soon as I can. The company car’s being used right now, so I’ll call a cab. Yes, yes of course. Just wait patiently, OK?"

Once Min Seok clicked his phone off, Kris jumped. 

"Let’s go."

"Huh?" Min Seok blinked in utter confusion. 

"Wherever it is you need to go," he clarified. “I have the keys to the other car." 

Min Seok chuckled. “No need," he assured. “I’ll call a cab. I’m sure you have things to do." He began to grab his effects and fix his collar. 

"No," he replied meekly, even though he knew he did. A lot, actually. He had a lot to do. 

Min Seok gave him a knowing look. “Relax, Wu Fan. I’ll be fine. And it’s only Luhan," he chuckled.

Wu Fan gawked. “Only Luhan? What did he do this time?" He demanded. 

"He forgot his wallet," he laughed. “So Yixing’s freaking out about the food they just finished, so now I have to get there in time to pay the bill before they’re forced to wash dishes for the next three hours."

Wu Fan rubbed his temples. “Let me," he sighed at last. 

"No," Min Seok chuckled. “Come on, Duizhang," he teased adorably. “You have leader stuff to do. Please, I encourage you to save our asses on television before Yixing forgets all our stage names." Min Seok continued to laugh, but Wu Fan frowned. At that, Min Seok’s smile faltered. “Uh… was it something I said?"

But Wu Fan’s frown disappeared and was quickly replaced by a determined expression only witnessed in the dance practice halls. 

"I’m taking you," he declared with finality. 

Min Seok was taken aback. “Y-you don’t ha-"

"-but I am," he cut him off. “We’re going to save those two idiots, and then we’re going to make them buy  _us_  dinner. Capiche?"

Min Seok only nodded numbly. 

Hours later, the four lounged around the park as Wu Fan patted his stomach contently while Luhan threw him dirty looks. 

"I’m broke, Wu Fan," he deadpanned. “I’m broke because of you!"

"Your bambi eyes don’t work on me," he huffed. “I only saved Min Seok’s wallet from drowning in debt."

Yixing played with his keychain. “I forgot where I put my wallet," he whispered.

"If you could forget your brain, then that would be lost too," Luhan smirked. 

Min Seok went to thwack him on the shoulder, but Kris cuffed him in the ear first. Luhan looked shocked. Min Seok gaped. 

"Apologize," the leader demanded. 

He gawked and managed to sputter an apology. They returned to silence, and eventually, took the company car back to the dorms.

*******

Min Seok caught Wu Fan’s arm before he could enter his shared dorm with Jong Dae. 

"Thank you," he admitted. 

"Why are you thanking me?" Wu Fan grumbled. Min Seok gaped like a fish- lo and behold- but Wu Fan only sighed. "… you don’t have to thank me… hyung."

As soon as the word left Wu Fan’s mouth, Min Seok promptly dropped his hand. And Wu Fan smiled. Bright and blinding. 

"You can depend on me," he assured.

"I-uhm," Min Seok grasped for invisible strings. 

"… you trust me, right?" He asked carefully. 

"Of course!" He exclaimed. 

And Wu Fan smiled again. Min Seok croaked unintelligibly.

"Then please trust me when I say that I can help. Just…" He chewed his bottom lip momentarily. “Just ask," he flushed. “You can depend on me, OK?"

"MIN SEOK, HYUNG," they heard Jong Dae yell. “COME HELP US WITH THE GAME!" The interupption caused Min Seok to grimace.

"It’s Call of Duty," Min Seok gasped. “It was Kyu Hyun hyung," he whispered bitterly. “That devil." Wu Fan blinked and chewed his lip. Min Seok cleared his throat. "… would you like to help me beat him?" He asked tentatively. “I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, because I know you have to fill out papers for the manager, but really, if yo-"

"I’d be glad to," he beamed. 

"MIN SEOK GE, HURRY." That was Tao.

"Yeah, ge, hurry," Yixing chirped, running off to join them.

Min Seok rubbed his temples, but Wu Fan caught his arm. He blinked. 

"One hour and they’ll be in their beds. Then you can help me with the papers," Wu Fan smiled. 

And Min Seok smiled back. 

"MIN SEOK GE, WHAT THE HELL, I JUST DIED-"

"SHUT UP, TAO," Jong Dae roared promptly. 

"Like it matters," Min Seok scoffed as he led Wu Fan into the den. “I’ve been playing this for as long as Kyu Hyun hyung," he whispered animatedly to Wu Fan. “Bitches have nothing on me."

Sadly, Wu Fan was more baggage than any actual help, but he learned quickly that Min Seok was a pro in disguise. And he did wipe the floor clean, and the M gamers cheered ecstatically as Kyu Hyun threatened their well being via groupchat.

"I’m done," Tao yawned. 

"So tired," Jong Dae agreed. 

"Sleepy times," Yixing chirped. 

Controllers, chip bags, empty soda cans, and tissues were everywhere as the three disappeared into their dorms. Min Seok sighed. He was just about to tell the leader to take a break until he realized that the man was already putting away the controllers and placing the game back in its box. 

Min Seok chuckled and started on the cans.


End file.
